Contrasts
by Deborahpflover
Summary: "Summer! It's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told..." It's Winter and a lonely, red-heared boy sits in front of an open window singing this song. Happiness and Pain. Summer and Winter. Phineas and Ferb. Some things are contrasts, and some can't live without each other. One-shot.


**Heey! **

**I'm extremely happy to show you guys from this awesome Phineas and Ferb fandom my first PnF story! :D I already wrote stories for Danny Phantom, but I originally made my account for PnF stories. So FINALLY: here is one! ^^ I hope you guys all like it. **

**Some of you have seen me reviewing stories before and I want to thank those people for replying and helping me in my first days on FanFiction. You guys are so nice! **

**Anyway: R&R!**

******Disclaimer:**** "Phineas and Ferb" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Disney. I own nothing. Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh are the brilliant creators of this awesome show.**

* * *

_"It's summer..."_

A tiny voice broke through the silence of the night. It was a barely a whisper, but it had a certain feeling in it that would shatter your heart if you heard it.

_"Summer, it's running through the sprinklers in your t-shirt, shoes and jeans..."_

The song seemed out of place. Not belonging to this time. It was Winter now.

_"Rolling, down a grassy hill, yeah that's what Summer means to me it's true... There's so much more to do..."_

Tiny snowflakes swirled down, each one light and cold. They covered the world in white. Nowhere any grass to be seen. The intense cold made it almost impossible to go outside now.

_"The days are longer…"_

Darkness covered this frozen land.

_"The nights are shorter…"_

There were no stars or moon to provide any light.

_"The sun is shining…"_

Heavy clouds hung low in the grey sky, releasing their frozen weight.

_"..."_

The voice haltered suddenly in the middle of the song. It had grown stronger with every sentence but now it just faded away.

A little boy sat bundled up in front of a window. Against all odds this window wasn't closed. Bright red hair peeked into the whiteness, taunting it with its fiery living color. The kid didn't wear more than a thin, orange striped t-shirt with short sleeves. His jeans barely reached his knees. He was barefoot. Navy blue eyes were locked onto the far distance, his head waving on an imaginary rhythm.

"_It's Summer! Every single moment is worth its weight in gold..."_

Although there were no stars in sight, the eyes of this little boy sparkled when he sung the words.

_"Summer! It's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told..."_

He closed his eyes, let the words from the song pick him up and take him away. Snow, ice and cold disappeared. Green grass, warm weather, a shining sun and whistling birds greeted him. Music filled his ears, together with other sounds. The most lovely sounds on earth. Laughter, catchphrases, humming from impossible devices and the frantic voice of his sister against a background of chirping crickets and cicadas.

_"It's ice-cream cones and cherry cola, dripping down your chin... It's Summer! Man, where do we begin..."_

Echoes from gone adventures seemed to come alive;

**_"I know what we're gonna do today!"_**

**_"Watcha doin'?"_**

**_"Heey, where's Perry?"_**

**_"You guys are so BUSTED!"_**

**_"Nothing is impossible except impossibility."_**

**_"Mom!"_**

**_"Actually I..."_**

**_"Yes, yes we are."_**

"_Summer, it's ice and poles and garden hoses, it's trying to beat the heat..."_

Numerous adventures came to life. Creating Swinter, discovering Atlantis, making a giant waterfall drop and slide, holding a Backyard-Beach party, sailing with friends and family, a trip to Hawaii...

_"Summer, it's bicycles and roller skates, and even just bare feet..."_

Playing superhero as the Beak, holding the Tour de Ferb, making racecars, monster trucks, the rollercoaster, a spaceship...

_"It's also; surfing tidal waves, creating Nano bots, or locating Frankenstein's brain! Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent, or driving your sister insane!"_

His smile widened, their Summer was amazing, endless. Their attractions impossible and the laws of nature and physics were their friends.

_"Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade..."_

But the more normal days were also appreciated, the Lemonade stand, a do nothing day, going to conventions and the movies...

A big smile split his face now, happiness written all over his face.

_"Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree..."_

And then it all vanished. Dreams were popped like bubbles when the picture of him and his brother sitting next to each other in the shade of their tree came into his mind. He opened his eyes. Snow and ice surrounded him. No happiness, no laughter, no friends, no family members, no Summer...

No brother...

No Ferb.

Tears jumped into his eyes as the truth came crushing down. He was alone. Gone was his brother and best friend. Gone was soul mate, gone his other half. They ran down his cheeks and froze almost immediately upon his skin. Wind blew around him, making him shiver. He didn't care. He was tired of fighting, tired of pain. There was no way he could go on like this. He needed his brother. He needed Ferb. But Ferb wasn't here. He would never been here again. And Phineas felt alone, scared and heartbroken. So he let the cold sneak its way into his skin. Tears blurred his sight, numbness took over his body. The snow dimmed his bright hair. The darkness stole away the light in his eyes. It didn't matter. Real life had disappeared long ago. Summer was over. It only left disastrous Winter. Forever.

* * *

**So what did you think? Bad? Good? Please tell me! I want to improve my writing because I'll be writing more stories. ^^ And thank you pale-blue11 for reading this story before I posted it and telling me what you thought. :D English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find.**

***IMPORTANT: On my profile there is a poll for which idea you think I should write next. Please Vote!***


End file.
